We have recently developed a new and general synthetic method for synthesizing unsaturated carbonyl compounds whereby the corresponding beta-carboxy carbonyl compound is oxidatively decarboxylated with lead tetraacetate. We intend on applying the method to cases of biological interest. Specifically, we intend to show that delta 1,4 3-ketosteroid dienones of the antiallergic and antirheumatic type can be made in this way, and that the lactone rings of cardiotonic and cytotoxic cardiac aglycones can be made in this way. We hope thereby to establish improved routes to the synthesis of these medicinally valuable compounds.